


Find the Light

by Beltenebra



Series: SASO 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Crushes, Future Fic, M/M, Oikawa is naturally photogenic, daichi is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Oikawa is naturally photogenic and Daichi is smitten.





	

“So, I got an interesting phone call this morning.” 

Oikawa sounded completely normal on the phone. His voice was even, his tone light. Maybe this would be totally unrelated to the thing. Daichi tried to keep his response as innocent sounding as possible. 

“Oh, yeah?” 

“A very nice sounding man from an agency in Omotesandou wanted to know if I would submit my modeling portfolio to be considered for an upcoming campaign. Isn't that interesting, Daichi? Considering the fact that I don't have a modeling portfolio?” 

Oikawa had let the ice creep into his voice at the end. Daichi could picture his expression perfectly – still smiling pleasantly but steely around the eyes. Like when one of their teammates made a careless error during a game. 

“'Don't worry, Oikawa.' You said. 'It's for my class, only my classmates and professor will see it' you said. So, Daichi, why don't you help me understand why I'm getting calls from Tokyo talent agencies.” 

Crap. It didn't look like there was any way out of this one. Daichi knew he probably shouldn't have posted that picture. His picture of Oikawa had been a huge hit with the class, his professor had called it the best portrait work he had seen all year. High on praise and caving a bit under peer pressure Daichi had posted it to the university art department's instagram account. He honestly never thought Oikawa would know it was online. 

Oh, Past-Daichi, so naive. Modeling agencies aside he really should have considered the fact that Oikawa was totally the kind of person who googles himself. He had always been bound to get caught. 

The photo in question had been for an assignment on depicting light in an unusual and prominent way. It had been one of those perfect summer afternoons - comfortably hot but with a nice breeze to cool you down before you worked up a good sweat, beautiful sunlight pouring through the trees like honey. Daichi's idea had been to capture some of those shafts of light filtering through the green leaves of the big trees on back campus. Oikawa had invited himself along for some reason Daichi couldn't quite remember – a study break or to supervise or work on his tan – it wasn't important. He had been glad for the company, contrary to everything he expected about spending time with Oikawa, he found his presence off the court incredibly relaxing. Not to mention Oikawa was beautiful in the summer. All loose tank tops and crisp patterned shorts – long legs and toned arms. Daichi couldn't possibly be blamed for sneaking as many glances as he could get away with. And through the lens of his camera he could get away with a lot. 

He never meant to take that particular picture but it was impossible not to. Oikawa had been standing in the one patch of sunlight amidst a pool of cool, green shadows and though Daichi couldn't quite remember what he had said to cause the reaction, Oikawa had just turned and flashed him a smile that radiated fondness. The photo captured the way the sun picked out the golden threads in Oikawa's hair and his light brown eyes were shining. There was Daichi's light. He had snapped the picture on reflex and it was the most perfect thing. 

Looking at it later he had been amazed that it was something he had made. He wanted to show it to everyone – to put it up on a billboard in the middle of campus: Look at how beautiful this person is! He wanted to print it out and hide it away in the back of his closet and never show anyone else: this is something only for me. He had never expected it to get nearly thirty-thousand likes overnight but he really shouldn't be surprised. 

“My professor said it was excellent work and encouraged me to post it on instagram. I really should have asked for your permission first. I'm sorry.” 

“Hmmm.” Oikawa's response sounded non-committal but Daichi could tell he wasn't mad. He took a deep breath and pressed on – not sure if he was about to ruin their easy friendship and completely positive that he needed to do it anyway. 

“Besides, it was a beautiful picture. You're beautiful. And I thought that people should appreciate that.” A long silence on the line, he could hear Oikawa breathing, considering. He took a deep breath and made himself continue. “As much as I do.” 

“Daichi.” Oikawa's voice was on the edge of a gasp, like he wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to react. 

Daichi forged ahead. “So, yeah. I'm sorry that you're being bothered by strange people in Tokyo and it won't happen again. I'll find someone else to help with my assignments.” 

“No, it's ok.” 

It might be wishful thinking but from the sound of his voice, Daichi thought Oikawa might be smiling. 

“It's all ok.” 

Daichi didn't bother to keep the grin out of his response. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. Are you free now? I want to see you.” 

“I'll meet you on the quad in three minutes.” Daichi was already moving, energy thrumming through his limbs, heart beating fast. He grabbed his keys from the desk and paused for just a moment before grabbing his camera and heading out into the sunshine.


End file.
